


Coming Together

by babygirl127



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Mating Season, Multi, OT4, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:25:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3414005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babygirl127/pseuds/babygirl127
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mating season can be very difficult, especially when you are attracted to someone other than your mate</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Together

Spring was just about to come to an end and summertime was just around the corner. For most people this meant a time to get out of the house and enjoy the perfect temperature outdoors before it got too hot. For a certain four mutant turtles this meant that mating season was just about to begin.

This would be the second time they would be going into mating season. The first time was this time last spring when their instincts and hormones as turtles rose to the surface and took over.

It had taken some getting used to but by the end of last mating season they had each found solace with a partner. Raph and Mikey had found a partnership with each other while Leo and Don had also paired off.

It was these pairings that they had each stayed with even after mating season had ended. While it had started out as just a search for a physical release, it had turned into something so much more which connected them on an emotional level that they chose to continue pursuing even after the season was complete.

A year had passed and mating season was on the verge of beginning. Hormones hadn't clouded the boys' minds yet but they were starting to feel the increased arousal that came with this time of year. It wasn’t uncommon for even the smallest things to bring about a raging erection in each of them.

Currently Raph was sitting on the couch with Mikey watching as his smaller mate played one of his video games for the millionth time. When Mikey had first gone to sit down Raph had grabbed Mikey and pulled him down onto his lap. Raph loved having the sea green turtle pressed up against him and video game marathons provided the perfect opportunity.

Mikey had been playing for over an hour when Raph's mind began to wander. There was only so long that he could watch his mate play his games before he got bored and started looking around the lair for something to occupy his mind with.

The sound of the elevator that led up to the garage opening up caught Raph's attention as he turned to see who was coming out of it. The turtle that was in the elevator was Don. He had been in the garage working on the Battle Shell and was now covered in grease and grime. Raph couldn't take his eyes off of the sight of the genius turtle.

Every droplet of sweat and line of grease captivated Raph. The brown of the grease made the green of Don's olive skin really stand out and the sweat just emphasized the lean muscles that rippled underneath the skin. On top of that, Don was peeling off his gear as he made his way towards the bathroom.

Raph couldn't help the images that danced through his mind as he watched his immediate younger brother. The dirt on Don's skin was just calling to Raph to come and touch to clean away. The knowledge that his brother was going to shower to clean himself of started a daydream on Raph's head about joining Don and helping him wash off every hard to reach spot.

The feeling of his cock coming to life in his lower plastron was like a bucket of cold water being thrown over his head. With movements that were jerky and uncoordinated, Raph dumped Mikey out of his lap and quickly made his way up to his room ignoring the confused look his mate was giving him as he left the room.

Raph had barely gotten the door to his room closed behind him before his cock dropped down already hard and leaking. It was with a moan of shame that Raph wrapped his hand around his erection and started jerking himself off. Stumbling he made his way over to his hammock and fell onto his back with his legs spread obscenely wide as he tried to get off as fast as he could.

With his eyes closed Raph could only seem to picture Don as he came out of the elevator and headed to the shower. How hot his brothers looked and all of the hot and kinky things he wanted to do to him was all Raph could picture as he roughly brought himself to climax.

When he was done Raph just lay in the hammock completely spent. Now that his erection had softened and retreated into its protective pouch Raph felt a wave of shame wash over him. He loved Mikey with all of his heart, Mikey trusted him, and here he was fantasizing about someone other than his mate.

Raph brought a hand up to his mouth to stifle a sob that was building up inside of him. He may not have actually done anything with Don but it still felt like he had just cheated on Mikey. He loved his mate and didn't need more than what he had. So why on earth was the thought of his brainy brother making him feel like he could go for another round right now?

~

Mikey had continued to play his video games even after his mate's sudden and odd disappearance. It was his sweet tooth that finally pulled him away from the TV monolith. Chocolate chip cookies were calling his name and Mikey knew right where a bag of dark chocolate chips were hidden.

It took twenty minutes to get the dough mixed up and put into the oven but the smell that was drifting through the kitchen was worth it. Now Mikey was turning his attention to cleaning up the kitchen after the mess that he had made. Egg shells were sitting on the counter and a light dusting of flour covered just about everything, Mikey included.

The counters were easy enough to clean off but some dough had fallen onto the floor and hardened. This forced Mikey to get down on his hands and knees to try and scrub away the crusted on dough. He was almost finished when he felt a presence lingering behind him. Spinning around on his knees Mikey saw Leo standing in the doorway to the kitchen just staring at him.

"Did you need something Leo?" Mikey asked as he stood back up not sure of what to make of the look in Leo's eyes.

Leo swallowed dryly before croaking out, "I just heard you moving around in here and I came in to offer some help."

"Oh, okay," Mikey managed to say. "I'm almost done though."

While Mikey was talking Leo walked into the room and kept going until he was standing right in front of his brother. Mikey's words barely registered with Leo. All Leo was paying attention to were the way those lips were moving and the expression in those bright blue eyes.

"You missed a spot," Leo whispered.

He raised a hand to Mikey's cheek and brushed off a smudge of flour. Even after the white powder was gone Leo continued to run his fingers over the soft skin. This in turn led to Leo raising his second hand up to Mikey's other cheek so he could use both hands to drum his fingers along both sides of Mikey's face.

Mikey for his part just stood there while his brother touched him. At this point he couldn't pull himself away even if he wanted to. He wasn't sure what it was but Leo's hands on his face felt really good. Mikey felt his eyes begin to fall shut and a churr well up inside his chest.

The moment was finally broken when the timer on the oven started going off indicating that the cookies were ready. Leo immediately drew his hands away from Mikey and he took a step back away from his brother. A look of confusion and fear passed over Leo's face before he turned around and all but ran out of the kitchen.

It took Mikey a moment to clear the fog from his head so he could take the cookies out of the oven before they burned. Hastily he put the cookies on a cooling rack and sat down in one of the chairs at the table and tried to catch his breath from what had just happened between himself and Leo.

He wasn't quite sure what had brought that on with his older brother but if he was honest with himself, Mikey couldn't deny that he liked it. Part of him wished Leo hadn't stopped and instead had pressed on. Right on the heels of that thought was reproach at himself for even thinking about his leader that way.

Raph was his mate and Mikey loved him. He shouldn't be thinking about anyone besides his mate in an even remotely sexual manner and it made him feel guilty that he was. What made the guilt even worse was that the turtle that was captivating him was the one that Raph challenged for dominance on a semi regular basis. Despite what Mikey believed he should be feeling, he couldn't stop his longing for his oldest brother.

While Mikey was sitting in the kitchen trying to understand what he was feeling, Leo was doing the same thing in the dojo. The dojo was his sanctuary, the one place in the lair that he always retreated to when he needed to deal with problems that he was having. Becoming sexually attracted to his youngest brother definitely constituted as a problem.

He was the leader. His brothers looked to him and this was not a way for a leader to act. He already had a mate and now he was lusting after someone else. What kind of message would that send to his brothers, especially Don? What would that tell his mate, that he wasn't enough for Leo? These were things that Leo wasn't sure that he could face.

With a growl of frustration Leo turned to Raph's punching bag and started beating it for all he was worth. He had to figure out what was wrong with him so he could fix it before it started affecting the rest of his brothers. He had to remind himself that he was with Donnie and that he couldn't think of Mikey as anything more than a brother. Anything other than that was unacceptable.

~

A week and a half passed with the tension in the lair growing instead of dissipating. Master Splinter had left a few days after it became apparent that his sons' mating season was underway. While he supported his sons in their choice to become intimate with one another, he didn't want to be around while they acted upon those feelings.

With Master Splinter gone from the lair Leo was the one in charge of their practices. Today he was having them working on their wrestling and grappling. It was his hope that if he could spend more time touching Don than maybe he could forget about his new found lust for Mikey.

This plan didn't work out quite as Leo had planned. While he did get to work closely with his mate, it also meant that he was watching as Raph and Mikey had their own wrestling match. Seeing the turtle that had caught his interest being stretched in so many erotic positions aroused him greatly. On top of becoming aroused watching the youngest turtle, Leo also couldn't help but become jealous at the way Raph was touching him.

Leo wasn't the only one that was transfixed by the wrestling match in front of him. Don was also captivated by his two brightly banded brothers. Unlike his mate though, it wasn't just one turtle that caught his interest. Both Raph and Mikey equally caused a feeling of arousal to build in his lower plastron.

While Raph and Mikey were focusing on each other and Don was trying to keep himself tucked inside his shell, Leo didn't have the same control. The jealousy that had been building inside of Leo came to a head and he couldn't hold himself back any longer.

Moving fast, he dove in between Raph and Mikey and threw Raph across the room where he slammed shell first into the wall and sank down onto his knees. Without giving Mikey time to react, Leo pulled him forward and captured his lips in a deep kiss. Thrusting his tongue forward, Leo claimed Mikey's mouth as his own.

It was only when the need to breath became overwhelming that Leo finally pulled back and released Mikey. It was at this point that Leo realized what he had just done. Not only had he gone and kissed someone else's mate, but he had done so in front of his own mate with no regard for the consequences.

Not even bothering to take a look around the room, Leo bolted out of the dojo before anyone could say anything about what he had just done. Raph had just regained his feet in time to see Mikey watch their older brother run from the room and lick his lips where Leo had just kissed him. This was enough to bring Raph close to seeing red as he stalked over to Mikey and pulled him out of the dojo leaving Don standing there alone.

~

Don hadn't been oblivious to what had been going on not only with his brothers but with himself as well. Ever since mating season had begun and his hormones had gone into overdrive he had noticed certain difference from last season.

While he still loved Leo and was attracted to his mate, he was also finding that attraction spreading to include Raph and Mikey as well. If Leo's kiss with Mikey and the covert looks that Don had spotted Raph throwing his way were anything to go by, he felt it was safe to assume that the same thing was happening with the rest of his brothers.

By the looks of things not only were he and his brothers experiencing new feelings during this mating season but those feelings weren't being dealt with. Instead of being open about their desires they were trying to suppress them. This hadn't worked last year and Don predicted that it wouldn't work now. The biggest trouble would be to convince his brothers of that.

Just as he had last year, Don retreated to his lab and his computer to try and figure out what was going on. He was up for most of the night researching both turtle and human physiology but eventually he thought he found the answer. As Don crawled into bed for the night he allowed his mind to wander over how to fix his family.

The fact that he was alone in his bed after sharing it with Leo for a year spoke a lot about the seriousness of the situation. It was obvious that Leo felt bad about what had happened in the dojo during practice. It was vitally important to mend the relationships between all of them and Don was going to do everything in his power to do just that.

~

The next day dawned and the tension in the lair had managed to increase during the evening hours. Raph was in the dojo beating his punching bag, Mikey was trying to bury his feelings by cooking, and Leo was trying to drown himself with news reports about the city.

Don took a deep breath and headed to the kitchen. He wasn't going to waste any time. He was going to get his brothers together right now before more time passed and the tension was allowed to continue to grow.

It took some cajoling but Don eventually managed to send Mikey into the dojo to calm Raph down. His next step was coaxing Leo off the couch into the dojo where they both knew their brothers were. It was the reminder that Leo had kissed someone other than him and Leo owed him a chance to talk about it that got Leo to follow Don into the dojo.

The glare that Raph shot at Leo when they entered the room would have incinerated him if such a thing were possible. Don firmly closed the door behind them and walked until he was standing in the center of his brothers to try and focus the attention on him and not the growing animosity between his older brothers before turning to face Raph directly.

"I understand that you're upset about Leo kissing Mikey yesterday," Don started trying to ease his way into what was sure to be a hard conversation.

"How do you expect me to feel Donnie?" Raph thundered cutting Don off mid sentence. "He threw me across the room and kissed my mate."

With a determined look on his face, Don stalked right over to where Raph was standing. He grabbed onto Raph's shoulders, pulled him close, and planted his lips directly on top of his hotheaded brother's. Without giving Raph a moment to think about what was going on Don thrust his tongue into Raph's mouth and played it along Raph's until his older brother was kissing him back deeply before pulling away and stepping back.

"And you kissed me so you guys are even now," Don said firmly. "We have to work through this. I know mating season can be complicated but I did some research last night and I think I know what's going on this year."

"Really?" Mikey asked excitedly. He didn't like it when there was so much tension in their home.

"Yes I did," Don assured his younger brother. "According to what I found out, turtles out in nature are not monogamous. They have multiple sexual partners throughout their lives and multiple mates during a single mating season in order to ensure the best possible offspring are produced."

"But Don, we can't produce offspring," Leo pointed out.

"We may not be able to produce offspring but we still have the instincts to," Don explained. "That's why we go into mating seasons to begin with. My point is that it isn't a bad thing for us to be attracted to someone other than who we were last year."

His brothers looked very hopeful at what he was saying. They had all been so afraid that what they were feeling was wrong and that they may each be slowly destroying their family. Now they were hearing that there may be a way for them to fix what had been happening in their home.

"So what are suggesting we do Don?" Mikey asked hoping that his genius brother would have an answer for that as well.

Instead of answering the question, Don slowly walked over to his little brother and cupped his face with his hands. Slowly, giving Mikey a chance to pull away, Don covered Mikey's mouth with his own in a tender kiss. Mikey groaned into the kiss and opened his mouth to Don's questing tongue.

While Raph may have been upset with Leo kissing Mikey yesterday, there was something incredibly erotic about watching his two younger brothers making out. Leo could feel his penis beginning to stir within his plastron as he watched the sight before him. Even Raph and Leo were panting when Don eventually pulled away from the smaller turtle.

"I'm suggesting that we listen to our instincts," Don said finally answering Mikey's previous question. "Do you want to show our big brothers just how mating season works?"

Mikey nodded eagerly before attacking Don's mouth once again. This time the kiss was even deeper than the one that they had shared moments before. Don managed to pull a churr from Mikey as he let one hand fall down his brother's backside and grope his ass.

Seeing the turtle that had captured his interest over the past few weeks feeling up his mate had heat pooling in Raph's lower plastron. Unconsciously Raph's hand drifted down his own plastron so he could rub against the slit that housed his rapidly hardening cock in order to stimulate himself until he dropped down into his own hand.

Leo on the other hand was able to keep himself tucked in a little longer than his hotheaded brother. It wasn't until Don tweaked Mikey's tail sending them both down to their knees and Mikey's dick tumbling out of his hidden pocket that Leo let go and let his own cock make its appearance.

Neither of the older brothers were willing to stand on the sidelines any longer. As though they were of one mind both Leo and Raph raced forward so Raph was pressed up behind Don and Leo took the same position behind Mikey.

"So you want me to take you long and hard Donnie-boy? Is that what you're suggesting we do?" Raph growled in Don's ear.

Don nodded vigorously as he let Raph pull his hips back until he was resting on his hands and knees. While this meant that Don had to stop kissing Mikey it also put his head in the perfect spot to lick at the large organ that was straining right in front of him before taking as much of the length that he could manage into his mouth.

Leo for his part was absolutely enjoying his view of his brothers’ activities in front of him. He was especially turned on by the sight of his mate giving a blowjob to the turtle that had intrigued him ever since this mating season began. This show just made Leo's member ache even more to be inside Mikey. Leo brought a hand up to Mikey's mouth to have him suck on his fingers to get them nice and wet so he could stretch the smaller turtle before sliding into him.

Raph saw what his older brother was doing and started looking around for lube since Don's mouth was otherwise occupied. Failing to find anything Raph resorted to spitting on his hand and using his saliva as lube. Looking eyes with Leo, both of the older brothers sent a challenging look at each other as they quickly prepared the turtles in front of them and simultaneously slipped inside the heat that was waiting for them.

"Come on Donnie, drop down," Raph ordered the olive green turtle.

With a groan Don finally released his penis into the hothead's firm hold. Don's groan turned into a churr when Raph began thrusting into him and jerking him off in sync. That churr travelled straight through Don and vibrated against the cock in his mouth which made Mikey clench down around Leo.

This began a pleasure filled chorus of churrs brought on by thrusting and sucking, pushing and pulling, moving to and fro in an effort to seek out as much pleasure as possible. Mating season gave them the stamina to last but the newness of not only different partners but all of them coming together as one was too much for any of them to last for very long.

Mikey was the first to crest over the waves of his orgasm as Leo continued to mercilessly pound against his prostate while Don took him deep into his throat and swallowed every drop. Don followed shortly behind in his own climax as the sensations just became too much for him to hold onto any longer.

Leo and Raph, ever competitive, continued thrusting into their respective partners, both determined not to be the first to finish. In the end they both were caught by their release at almost the same time as they emptied themselves deep into the smaller turtles.  
Together they all fell into one sweaty, spent turtle pile as they worked on catching their breaths and coming down from their orgasm induced high. Slowly the afterglow of the activity settled over each of them lulling them into sleep's gentle embrace.

"I guess Mother Nature never intended for us to remain separated from one another," Leo thought out loud as he wrapped an arm around Mikey's waist. "I for one am willing to stop fighting against it."

"Nature always gets her way in the end," Don yawned sleepily in agreement as he snuggled further into Raph's hold while Mikey clung to his back like a lemur.

His brothers smiled in agreement as they all drifted off into a light doze. Mating season wasn't over yet and if last year was anything to go by, they would have many more days filled with bliss such as they had just enjoyed together. Now that they knew they could all be together without fear of destroying what they had already built, there was nothing that could ever tear them apart from one another.


End file.
